The Escape
'The Escape '''is the 3rd story mission in ''inFamous. Starting the mission While on the run from angry citzens, Cole MacGrath makes his way to Stampton Bridge to meet up with his pal Zeke. They hope to escape the quarantine and Stampton Bridge is the quickest way out of town. However, riot cops and barricades block thier path. The duo must find a way to break through the riot police and barricades if they hope to leave Empire City. There are also angry protestors at the bridges entrance, looking to escape the quarantine as well. Karmic moment Upon arriving at the first blockade thats guarded by a group of riot cops, Cole stops to think for a minute on how to best deal with the situation at hand. On one hand he's already got half the city seething with rage over what happened at Ground Zero and the less attention Cole draws to himself, the better so triggering a riot seems like the best choice. On the other hand though, while a riot will help keep the heat off Zeke and Cole, many civilians will get beaten to a pulp by the riot cops. Therefore, it might be better to take on the cops and keep innocents from being wrongfully beaten... Good Cole runs through the crowd to fight the riot cops head on and is successful in doing so. No one in the crowd is injured in the process. Evil Cole moves into the crowd of protesters and fires a bolt at the guards, causing a riot to break out, leaving Cole and Zeke to watch while the riot cops are dealt with. Breaking Through The Quarantine After the riot cops are dealt with, Cole uses his Lightning Bolt ability to open the first gate where he, Zeke, and protesters are met with more riot cops. Zeke suggests that Cole takes cover behind barricades so it'll be harder for cops to hit him. He can also hang from crates and pop up to shoot lightnings bolts. Once Cole, Zeke, and the survivors make it along the first half of the bridge, Cole opens the final gate to unveil a wall of machine gun fire. All of the civilians are killed, however Zeke and Cole manage leap through a side gate, Zeke falls to the river below, however Cole makes it through to a detention room to the right of the wall. When he comes around, Cole finds himself in a detention room, with Moya Jones sitting behind protective glass. She tells Cole that she is an FBI agent and that she is looking for her husband John (who works as a spy for a shadowy organization called The First Sons who are responsible for the creation of the Ray Sphere; the so called "bomb" that gave Cole his powers) whom she lost contact with the night of the blast. She promises Cole his freedom if he finds John, recovers the Ray Sphere, and brings them back to her. Leaving the room via a trapdoor, Cole makes his way back to the city via the pipes under the bridge. Moya warns Cole not to go back on their newly formed partnership. On the way back, Cole finds his first Blast Shard, now making all of the other shards available. In addition, he also finds several Reapers busting up some pipes which intrigues Moya. After reaching land, Cole meets up with Zeke and the mission ends. Trivia *Once Cole makes his way back into the city, Zeke mentions how he is “no Michael Phelps’’, referring to the famous Olympic swimmer. *Riot cops can only be found in this mission. They are the only mission specific enemies in the game. *There is a glitch that the player can perform if they keep jumping to the left of the blinking LED light. They will jump through the box without having to charge it, but the gate will open anyway. **There's also another glitch at the end of the mission, where if the player reaches the end of the brigde, shoot Zeke to death, and get onto the street before the mission fails, it will complete, and the camera will move as if Zeke is running towards Cole. From there, Zeke and Cole will engage in their normal conversation, but Zeke will be standing on the other ide of the street, though his voice can be heard talking. If the player reaches him a little later, then the screen will go grey with the death music, but the mission will still complete, and the same thing happens, albeit much slower. *You don't have to shoot the riot cops for Evil Karma. Shooting the protesters will count. Gallery Cole-Escaping-Hailfire-Wall.png Cole-Meets-Moya.png Cole-Caught-By-Moya.png Cole-And-Moya-Hope.png Cole-And-Moya.png images.jpg|Cole crossing the bridge. Video Walkthrough Source *''inFamous'' Category:Missions Category:InFamous Story Missions